warmetalfandomcom-20200214-history
Usertalk:Shadowmaru/Archive
Archive ---- Formal Wiki Adoption begins I want to let you know that I've started the Wiki Adoption process (mentioned in Staff nominations. Refiner 18:03, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Formatting I noticed you're in the process of formatting side missions pages. I've made a little tweak of my own mirroring Evil4Zerggin's work on Imperial Purger raid. You can check it out on Homeland Defenders page (detailed explanation - if necessary can be added under Header2). Kobisjeruk 09:31, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Against all odds 80 plese can you make a deck for 'agaist the odds 80'. FAKEACCOUNT369 PS image Awesome image ^.~ I love it! Refiner 11:00, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Credit goes to Drax :}, he was posting up some pics and I asked him to make one for recruiting.. took him like 3 seconds. lol Our new set of recruits are pretty hardcore :} Hey Mr. Jack And here I thought you're back full force. :sadface: Anyway like I have mentioned before, you are my inspiration mister. Seeing your massive caffeine-induced edits (did you get the reference?) made me want to join this wiki and contribute myself and you can be proud of the wiki now. You will always have a place in here buddy. Kobisjeruk 18:29, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Real life must always come first. Glad to have you for the time; the wiki will still be here if you decide to come back :P.--Ryo Sangnoir 18:36, July 11, 2011 (UTC) The day all this was posted was the day I packed up and moved again. It's taking some time to get all settled into a new place (then I lost my job). It has been loads of fun with you around, both in the game and here in the Wiki. You are always welcome here my friend. Take care of the things that matter most. ^.~ Refiner 05:34, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Standard = Constructed I'm not sure why the DEVS called it "constructed" in all the update notes and such, then when you're actually playing, the tournament screens for constructed tourneys show "standard". It's odd. Slivicon 02:06, September 23, 2011 (UTC) You're fine, my brain is fried from too many tournaments. I deleted my post right after I posted it. lol. It must of stayed in the cache. My mistake.Shadowmaru 02:12, September 23, 2011 (UTC) I uploaded other graphics of the other types, but you may find it doesn't work with the layout. You may want to take them out, or use them in some other way, but at least they're on hand to use if desired Slivicon 02:20, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for doing that! (I'm still farming tourneys. I'll level out here soon enough and add some stuff.)Shadowmaru 03:06, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Userboxes Ok thanks and how do i get the tyrant acivement table thing?Xenon2016 02:13, September 24, 2011 (UTC)Xenon Also i was wondering how to make one of those deck tables?Xenon2016 02:28, September 24, 2011 (UTC)Xenon ThanksXenon2016 03:41, September 24, 2011 (UTC)Xenon Your welcome, and when you use four Tildes ~ you don't have to write your name :} Shadowmaru 04:34, September 24, 2011 (UTC) RE: NavBox Formatting I'll break the whole chunk of code for you: (Mind you, I don't know all about them either) style="<-denotes the beginning of styling code border-top-color: rgb(211, 211, 211);<-defines color of top of border with this RGB triplet border-right-color: rgb(211, 211, 211); border-bottom-color: rgb(211, 211, 211); border-left-color: rgb(211, 211, 211); border-top-width: 1px;<-defines width of top of border in pixels border-right-width: 1px; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-left-width: 1px; border-top-style: dotted;<-defines style of top of border, I don't know each and every style border-right-style: dotted; border-bottom-style: dotted; border-left-style: dotted; "<-denotes the ending of styling code I basically borrowed the bordering code from somewhere on this wiki (but I have forgotten which page) and figured it would be useful to frame up whole links in NavBoxes, where it is possible to have multiple links parking tightly side by side. That way, I believe, people will be able to point to the link they want to click more accurately. (I do know how to use a keyboard to browse a web page, but not everyone else does. I have that figured.) Hakdo 06:03, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the thorough explanation. You confirmed my assumption that it was a border-like-button thing. Is there a particular style that you know of/like that isn't dotted? Is there a way to give it an embossed or raised look? For some petty reason the dots bug me. It's not that big of an issue, but if you can pull a rabbit out your hat I would be grateful! (I normally bug Ryo about this kinda stuff, but since you know how to do it too, I'm might bug you from time to time.) Shadowmaru 06:15, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Questions ok and when u say templates in the new expansion forum do u mean deck templates?Xenon2016 12:36, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Mainly Navboxes and other templates on our pages. But you can help with the decks if you want. We still don't know which day it will come out, and if I am at college then Evil will need some help. Shadowmaru 19:48, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Is it okay if it says that the author of a deck is me if I didnt make the deck?Xenon2016 20:02, September 24, 2011 (UTC) For mission decks you can leave author blank. Shadowmaru 20:06, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Adding Links To Righteous Pardon my ignorance and noobness to the wiki, but I'm not sure I understand exactly what you mean when you say "if you have template edit rights, go ahead and add the links to the new righteous card pack". What template/page is this and what links do you mean? Slivicon 21:23, September 24, 2011 (UTC) I wasn't sure if everyone could edit templates. I should of went back and edited that suggestion. I am currently working on it. Hopefully it works the way I intend. To answer the question: I am attempting to add the Purity Expansion to the main page templates. Adding in placeholder links so when we it hits we can just click on the dead links and make the pages. (That way people aren't trying to make pages that already exist or can't find them and name them something else and we get duplicates.) Hope that clears the air a bit. If it works just check the recent updates and you can see what I did. (If you meant categorize links, disregard that. I updated the organization forum but not your talk page. I will be adding the photos you upload to the card templates.) Shadowmaru 21:29, September 24, 2011 (UTC) What do you think? I made the deck Hornet Drones Spam and I was wondering what you think of it?--Xenon2016 23:20, September 24, 2011 (UTC) XML/SWF (moved from organization forum) Just a note on the images extracted from the SWF files: The finished card images are dynamically generated within the game by using shared image components and an image for the card artwork. So, they are not static images that can just be extracted and uploaded. The game code uses the XML data to choose a card background (depends on faction), type icon (common/uncommon/rare/legendary structure/assault/action), superimposes icons for attack and defense, timer, "set" (nexus, standard, etc.), icons for skills, then superimposes numbers/values for everything, finally producing a layered final image that you see for the card in the game. It is likely possible to duplicate this process and generate card images, but I just wanted to clarify. Slivicon 00:04, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Then we still have my old fashion way of snagging it from game and uploading it that way. Hit my talk page and we can refine the meaning of what you can do. I didn't know the swf was similair to the xml (data no images...) I'm ignorant of the tech stuff, but I think we will be ok. If you want to help Evil with the information upload thats cool too. Shadowmaru 00:09, September 25, 2011 (UTC) The "assets" swf has all the game images, and the artwork images for the cards are stored externally. What I meant was, the final card graphic you see is made up of many graphics, all pieces of the puzzle from the assets SWF and an image from the artwork collection. The XML has the parameters that the game code uses to know which pieces (images) of the puzzle to use to generate the full card graphic. Slivicon 00:18, September 25, 2011 (UTC) I'm just a monkey in a suit my friend. (without a nice suit even..) So while I understand what your saying to a certain degree. There comes a line where its too much information :}. I personally don't know how to do it, and I've seen the xml pages Ryo linked. But at this moment, I'm preoccupied with other edits and preparations to learn or to try to pull things from swf or xml. Just treat me like I'm three. It's my understanding pulling images from swf will not work as I thought, so we will be pulling them from the game? Circle one: Yes? No? I appreciate your clarity and professionalism but teaching me specifics will have to wait until after Wednesday. I've got you awesome Tech editor's who have that know how ^.< I do agree it is good information to have in case one of our editors go on a hiatus. Feel free to correct my delegation for you as my assumption was wrong. Lets figure out what you mainly want to do for the expac. (I hope you read that in a fun campy tone, its hard for me to convey humor and sarcasm by typing.) Shadowmaru 00:45, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Card Image Generator It may be worthwhile to script or otherwise duplicate the card image generation process to be able to generate images for all cards over the long run and/or for cards that are not immediately viewable within the game until milestones are completed. I'll see about the possibilities. Slivicon 00:37, September 25, 2011 (UTC) That sounds like the perfect solution! Shadowmaru 00:45, September 25, 2011 (UTC) In regards to the expansion I've been grinding gold for the past 4 days and I think i have enough to buy the energy cap increase so I should have it on the wiki by friday if someone uploads the card images.Xenon2016 02:21, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Card Image Generator - Possible Solution So, I have come up with a solution I think will work, but it depends on how much time it will take to build. Probably not much, but the expansion will likely be out and cards will start surfacing right away. I recommend we start uploading images the old fashioned way (screenshots from the game cropped and uploaded) to start. The solution I am looking at involves using Photoshop and the ability it has to dynamically generate images based on many different graphics, with an external text file that tells it what graphics go where for each image. This would be the XML data, then formatted to delimited text via script. This may make some people's eyes glaze over, but yes, if this works, I'll be explaining the method to the community in case anyone else is interested, or if for whatever reason, I'm no longer participating. There is also the potential to create card images that are of better quality than screenshots, will have to see. So, in a nutshell, here's the process: *The XML data states the attributes of the card, such as name, faction, attack, defense, skills, value for each skill, type, class, delay, etc. *A card image is made up of many different images extracted from the SWF. *The images are chosen and pieced together like a puzzle based on what the XML says about the card. *Each little symbol for a skill is its own graphic. *Each upper left indicator (assault/structure/commander, etc.) is its own graphic. *The text is all generated. *The background "frame" (coloured highlights, watermark) depends on the faction So, imagine you have a bunch of generic icons for all these little bits on the card image, several card backgrounds, a framed piece of artwork (different for each card), and text for names/values. The XML is basically a map that says "for card 105, use this name, this skill with this value, this skill with this value, this delay, this type, this class, etc." You then also have a map that says "for skill X use icon 125, for class Y use icon 130". You can then use Photoshop and the "variables" functionality, plus the XML data (formatted into delimited text, adding any icon image mappings to values via script) to generate the final images of the cards. The benefits of this approach vs. the old fashioned way: *You use original game graphics to build the final card image, so they're all the same size, quality, etc. *You do not have to obtain all the cards in the game to generate all the card images in the game The benefits of the old fashioned way: *You don't have to wait for this kind of process to be done, if you have the card in the game, you just screenshot it, crop it and upload it So, again, the old fashioned way for now, then if and when this generator process is set up, we can do any missing cards (and if the generated images are of better quality), update the existing card images. Slivicon 16:07, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Are all the images stored directly in the SWF or are they loaded externally? I know the card art exists external to the SWF but I don't know about the borders, set icons, etc. --Evil4Zerggin 17:24, September 25, 2011 (UTC) I'm interested in knowing if it works. Have you tried it with existing data? Just try and do it with some blight cards or something and let me know how the image turned out. Loving this idea. Shadowmaru 17:56, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Purity status All mission decks up. Commanders are noted with the (Unavailable) tag; we'll need to go in and match them to the actual commanders manually. Next major steps on my end will have to wait until I get home in a few hours. Now if they would actually release it on Kongregate so I can actually play the missions... --Evil4Zerggin 17:19, September 28, 2011 (UTC) It's up on facebook. Working my way through uploading graphics. Thanks for getting the jump on things. Purity Cards Template would be the next project for you if you are cool with that. It's the page most people will hit first. Awesome initiative! Shadowmaru 17:24, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Done. --Evil4Zerggin 18:00, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Vandal Needs Block Vandal needs block User:Mike Mitchell Vandalism the pages dalia and Rightous units were Vandalised by Mike Mitchell. Taken Care of. Shadowmaru 02:04, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Malort Hey, the malort (mission commander) page was created by me. he is a mission commander in many cases, but because I'm not that good at editing, I left it to you guys. Please don't delete it. Is there a way to edit image names after they've been added? If not... is there a way to delete them? Mission 95 Any help with mission 95? the hovering pests always get me. I use a Leech spam deck. (Hatchets/Asylums) They still killed a few of my units, but it wasn't too bad. You could use Irradiated Infantry if you don't have Hatchets, Vampires etc. Try to use a commander with healing, (I used Lord of Tartarus) Don't use high ready wait times. (4 or greater) Let me know what kind of cards you are working with and I can be more specific. (Please sign your post with four tildes ~ that way I can easily talk on your page! Shadowmaru 00:23, September 30, 2011 (UTC) New Forum: Standards FYI, I took the initiative and started Standards. Slivicon 18:58, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Repeat Vandal Needs Block Repeat vandal needs block (finishing the clean-up now) Taken care of. Shadowmaru 23:17, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Sealed Purity Since the release of the purity pack, there are now purity pack tournaments. if you see one, join it. I've joined exactly 2 purity tounaments :}. Not enough yet to write out what works. Thanks for the heads up though. Shadowmaru 02:51, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Updated Full Card List FYI, while working on a card image generator, I've compiled an updated full list of cards from the game xml which can be found at http://tinyurl.com/tyrantCards (or preview the full URL at http://preview.tinyurl.com/tyrantCards) Slivicon 22:56, October 6, 2011 (UTC) FYI, just a reminder this shows up in the broken redirects report: #Blitz (edit) → Blitz (Deck Type) I just completed it too. I think its 16k. It must be bigger than cost of every card in Retribution. Do you have any friend who can check it? Hey can you go to chat i have a questions? Draded 21:07, October 12, 2011 (UTC)Draded Tyrant Roadmap To help out with communication, I wanted to give you a rundown of our plans for Tyrant releases. -We will be releasing a special Halloween update which will include promo cards, difficult side missions, new achievements, and a new Legendary reward card for Tournaments. This content will be limited-time! -We plan on a bit of a refinement update in November. This will include: Arena update, practicing Surge/Attack against your Faction members, and possibly the Market changes discussed in our other threads. -We have begun development of the next expansion. It will as usual feature new cards, new skills, and new missions. This set will feature 10 more Rares than previous sets (total 60 Cards). We are aiming for a late-November or early-December release. -At least one of our next two expansions will include a Gold-purchasable option. -New Raids will likely follow the next Expansion release. Expect these sometime in December. Category:Community